


Random

by Creatorofthemind



Category: Michael Vey Series - Richard Paul Evans, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crack, How Do I Tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 11:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14236236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creatorofthemind/pseuds/Creatorofthemind
Summary: I did this for my own amusement. I might make a serious one later. Or not





	Random

Michael walked into a room. And omg Percy was there. He sat down by him.

Guy talk ensues. Probe goes like  
'Hey'  
'Sup'  
So they talk and then things go down. Like a build ing after being hit with a with a wrecking ball. It goes down so fast that a high speed camera wouldn't even see it go by. Like it hits the ground and instead of stopping it keeps going and eventually just goes straight through the earth like a ghost.  
So it goes down and they become best buds and Jason's off on the side lines like 'bro I thought we had a connection.' And percy's all  
'But Michael is so much better than you are.'  
Jason the. Proceeds to cry in a corner.


End file.
